


Семейные связи

by Morihel



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morihel/pseuds/Morihel
Summary: На маленькую шахтёрскую колонию напали. Надо звать на помощь, но кого?
Kudos: 4





	Семейные связи

**Author's Note:**

> Главные герои – дети. АУ, в котором Жнецы прилетели значительно позже, и в сюжете их нет.

Началось всё с того, что мы с Мирой пошли посмотреть на щенков варрена. Айса, варрениха Мариуса, вывела своих первых малышей, и он разрешил на них смотреть, если днём и из-за сетки вольера. Ну мы и пошли.

Мира мне полукузина. Точнее, не так. Папа мой погиб давно, ещё когда колонию только основывали, я совсем маленький был. А мама потом встретила тётю Лану и поженилась на ней. А Мира – дочка тёть Ланиной сестры, Ариссы. Она у нас живёт, пока её мама в отъезде.

Ну так вот, пошли мы смотреть на варренят. Миру мама одну не отпускает, мелкая она ещё. Ну, для азари мелкая, по годам-то я младше. И странная. То есть это мама и тёть Лана говорят, что странная, мы с Ариссой считаем, что здоровская. А Серж Грин говорил, что вообще ненормальная, но я его побил, и больше он так не говорит. Что он вообще понимает!

Тогда ещё вечер не наступил, солнце светило. На улицах почти никого не было: взрослые в основном ещё или не вернулись с работы, или отсыпались после смены, в нашем городке почти все в шахте работают, а детей у нас всего десятка два, и те в основном – малышня, которую родители со двора не выпускают. Мы шли, и Мира рассказывала, какого цвета ветер и чем пахнут облака. Мама говорит, что у неё чувства перепутаны, вкусы и звуки со зрением и запахами, врачи это называют си-не-сте-зи-я. Но Мира мне по-секрету призналась, что они не перепутаны, а просто перемешаны. И добавила, что у меня голос – зелёный и мятный, с ноткой перца. Она часто такое говорит, вроде непонятно, а интересно.

А рядом с самым домом Мариуса мы на Трейси Грин с Дзиро Кояши наткнулись. Я тотчас Миру за руку схватил и за куст нырнул – Трейси, если меня встретит, как пить дать уши надерёт, она обещала. Считает, что я не должен был её брата бить и что я вообще невоспитанный.

Мира тоже считает, что Сержа бить не надо было, но ей можно, она маленькая и добрая. А Трейси не добрая, она просто тоже считает, что Мира – ненормальная, я сам слышал, как она это Сержу говорила. Считает, раз она почти взрослая, так ей можно всё что угодно говорить! Дура! 

Мира сперва не поняла, чего это я, но потом тоже Трейси увидела. Говорит шёпотом:

– А давай вы с ней помиритесь? Она сейчас добрая: розовым светится, и звучит как колокольцы.

Я ж говорю – мелкая она ещё совсем. Даже ростом – верхними щупальцами мне только до бровей достаёт.

– А как меня увидит, сразу злая станет, – отвечаю. – Ничего, посидим тут, подождём, когда они уйдут. Варренята от нас никуда не денутся.

Но они уходить не собирались. Сперва шушукались о чём-то, я испугался: меня или Миру обсуждают, но нет, ерунду всякую, кто к кому в гости придёт и у кого во сколько родители возвращаются. Как будто если родители дома, нельзя друга в гости привести! Дверь в комнату закрыл – и вся недолга. А что мама порой заходит и печенье с соком приносит, так стучится же! Потом ещё и целоваться начали. Фу!

А в кустах сидеть тоже не сладко. Во-первых, тесно. Сидишь на корточках, ветки сверху шелестят и за шиворот сыплются, а Мира к боку прижимается и сопит, как ёжик из мультфильма. Во-вторых, они колются. На мне только футболка и шорты, на Мире и того хуже – сарафан на тонких лямках, приятного мало. А в–третьих, по веткам жучки какие-то ползают, мелкие и гадкие. Мира их не боится, тут же одного на палец взяла, сидит, рассматривает, а я дождаться не могу, когда уже Трейси уйдёт и можно будет выбраться. Вдруг такая дрянь где-нибудь по мне уже ползает! По спине, например, или по волосам. У меня-то на голове бандана с Бласто, но что если они могут и под неё залезть? Бррр!

И тут как раз сирена сработала. Громко так, мне аж уши заложило. Если сирена работает, детям надо домой бежать, это все знают. Трейси с Дзиро тут же убежали, а мы с Миррой замешкались, из кустов выбираясь. Она всё жучка своего хотела повежливее на ветку пересадить, говорит, у него крылья нежные, можно помять, если схватить пальцами.

Вылезли мы, и сразу дверь Мариусова дома распахнулась, и он выскочил, в броне своей понтовой и с винтовкой наперевес. М-55, «Аргус», у меня дома такая же, только игрушечная. А с ним Айса. Я тогда сразу понял: беда случилась. Это же что-то совсем-совсем нехорошее происходит, если он её от малышей оторвал!

– Денис, Мира’ара, вы что тут делаете? – спрашивает, мандибулами дёргая. – Почему не дома?

– А что случилось? – я Миру за руку взял.

– Ничего страшного! Нападение небольшое, ничего, мы быстро со всем разберёмся, – говорил он весело, как будто и вовсе не переживал. Да только винтовку сжимал так, что я испугался: вдруг сломает? И Айса щерилась недобро и рычала. – Бегите домой, ждите родителей.

Развернулся и в сторону космопорта поспешил, и варренша с ним вровень, гребень встопорщила воинственно.

Ну и мы побежали, только в другую сторону. Колония у нас маленькая: берег озера, городок небольшой, с одной стороны – космопорт, с другой – шахта бериллиевая, вокруг – чуть-чуть леса и скалы.

Странно, но на улицах почти никого не было, только пару раз нам встретились солдаты, они все в сторону порта бежали, да один раз – женщина какая-то, вроде - мама Дзиро, наверное, тоже домой. А потом громыхнуло так, что земля дрогнула и Мира упала, коленки разбила. Я её поднимаю, а она застыла вся и на небо смотрит. Говорит:

– Дым жёсткий и липкий, в шахте беда! 

Я оглянулся: и правда в стороне шахты столб дыма поднимается, высокий, чёрный, словно от пожара. Я тогда говорю:

– Ничего, военные разберутся. Пошли, не тормози.

– Не пойду! – она вдруг заупрямилась. – Там беда, надо папу звать!

– Что? Какого папу?

– Моего! – она поднялась, коленки отряхнула и ладонь о сарафан вытерла. На подоле пятна фиолетовые остались. – Что-то не так, солдаты не справятся! А папа поможет!

Ни разу в жизни я не слышал, что Арисса с кем-то женилась, и Мира папу первый раз на моей памяти упомянула.

– Ты объясни толком: кто твой папа? Если он солдат, так им оповещение было, они все собираются.

– Она не солдат. – Мира шмыгнула носом. – Она в шахтах, глубоко. Надо к ней прийти и попросить помощи.

В жизни я не видел, чтобы Арисса с кем-то из шахтёров близко общалась! Хотя… в шахту она порой ездила. Да и чем они помогут, спрашивается?

– Чем она нам помочь сможет, если она в шахте? Там же… – я покосился на столб чёрного дыма. Смена ещё не закончилась, тётя Лана дома, она врач, а не шахтёр, а вот мама наверняка ещё там. Хоть бы с ней всё в порядке было! – Там сейчас враги наверняка.

Со стороны космопорта тоже грохнуло, но тише. Мы оглянулись: дым в той стороне был пореже, тонкими струйками.

– Папа поможет. – Мира вдруг схватила меня за плечи. – Ты не понимаешь! Пахнет синим низким рокотом! Тут горькие чужаки, они хотят захватить наше гнезд… нашу колонию! Если бы мама была здесь, она бы обязательно попросила о помощи.

– Ну, раз обязательно…

Я оглянулся на наш дом – небольшой, стандартный жилой блок с белыми стенами и солнечными батареями на крыше. Там сейчас нас ждёт тётя Лана, если её, разумеется, не вызвали срочно в космопорт. Скорее всего – вызвали, врачей в посёлке всего двое. По уму, нам сейчас надо было зайти домой или к соседям и ждать там, чем всё закончится.

– Раз обязательно – тогда пойдём, – сказал я, и мы побежали к шахте, взявшись за руки. Не знаю, почему я ей поверил. Должно быть, потому, что Мира, кто бы что ни говорил про неё, не странная. Мозги у неё на месте, и опасность она оценивает получше меня. И если Мира говорит, что дело плохо – значит, дело действительно плохо.

До шахты совсем недалеко, но это если ехать. А вот идти, как оказалось, долго. Дорога от посёлка до шахты грунтовая, укатанная многими колёсами. Когда по утрам и по вечерам машины с шахтёрами проезжают, над ней долго потом стоит красноватая пыль. По обочине растут редкие кривоватые деревца с ядовитыми от сухости листьями и высокая рыжеватая трава, мама говорила, что её специально не высаживали, она местный вид. В ней прятаться хорошо, когда в войнушку играешь.

Сперва мы бежали по дороге. Доносящийся от космопорта грохот становился всё тише. Потом шли: Мира устала первой, но всё равно упрямо брела вперёд, держась за меня и спотыкаясь. Коленка её распухла, и кровь всё ещё капала. Я перевязал её своей банданой. Когда до шахты оставалось совсем немного, я догадался сойти с дороги, и дальше мы шли, прячась среди деревьев.

Дорога вела к скалам, невысоким и таким старым, что ветер выгрыз из них странные фигуры, похожие на те, что Дзиро Кояши рисует акрилом и всем говорит, что это – высокое искусство. Зуб даю, что просто ходит сюда и срисовывает! У подножья одной из них - вход в шахту. Колония у нас пока совсем маленькая, взрослые говорят, что её только для добычи бериллия и основали. Три небольших надземных блока, между ними – стоянка для машин работников, а сам вход – большие железные ворота. 

Ворота мы издалека увидели, но не узнали. Они погнулись и перекосились, а машин и зданий не было – только чёрные обломки. Они горели и дымились, и ещё мне казалось, что я слышу знакомый грохот из шахты, такой же, как слышался от космопорта.

Чуть поодаль, рядом с дорогой стояли два незнакомых небольших корабля. Рядом с каждым – несколько фигур в незнакомой броне. 

– Нам туда, что ли? – спросил я Миру, когда мы спрятались в канаве на обочине. Она только кивнула – совсем запыхалась, губы потрескались от жажды. Я, наверное, не лучше выглядел. Воду никто из нас не захватил, но у меня в кармане нашлась пачка мятных леденцов, и мы взяли по штучке, так пить меньше хочется.

Мы лежали в канаве, прижавшись к её стенке, все перемазались в рыжей земле. Мама, когда я в таком виде домой прихожу, всегда ругается, а тётя Лана смеётся и говорит, что я вырасту настоящим десантником. Только бы с ними всё хорошо было! Пускай отругает, ничего страшного.

Я выглянул из-за стенки, осмотрелся. Корабли были на месте, враги рядом с ними – тоже. Один снял шлем и я увидел, пусть и издалека, что у него четыре глаза.

Мира ахнула:

– Батарианцы! 

Нападениями батарианских работорговцев в колониях порой пугали, но я не думал, что они и вправду могут напасть на нас! То есть думал, конечно, но так, не всерьёз: что они нападут, а я возьму винтовку и всех защищу, как капитан Шепард. Они же так редко нападают, я только раз в жизни новости о таком видел, и то там была совсем уж дальняя колония.

– И что будем делать? – спросил я её. Хорошо играть и воображать себя крутым солдатом, но всего вдвоём, без оружия… что мы можем сделать?

– Не знаю. – Мира лежала рядом на животе и выглядывала из канавы, голубой сарафан весь перепачкался в земле. – Но нам надо в шахту. Очень!

Я порылся в карманах: пачка леденцов, фонарик, три стеклянных шарика. На запястье – мобильный коммуникатор. Я, пользуясь случаем, набрал сообщение для тёти Ланы: «С нами всё хорошо, будем в шахте с моей мамой».

И тут из дверей шахты выбежали какие-то батарианцы, один бежал нормально, другой хромал и упал, не дойдя до корабля. Его подхватили и занесли внутрь.

– Что там происходит? – шепнула Мира.

– Не знаю… – и тут до меня дошло: – Охрана! Тут была охрана с оружием! Они сейчас там бой ведут!

Стало страшно. Это всё взаправду: в шахте заперты люди, они сейчас сражаются с батарианцами, а мы сидим снаружи и ничего не можем сделать. 

Батарианцы у кораблей тем временем собрались и спустились вниз.

– Пойдём! – Мира выбралась из канавы. 

– Погоди, опасно! – я схватил её за подол. – Они могут вернуться.

– А вдруг это единственный наш шанс? – Она обернулась ко мне. Решительная, серьёзная, ни дать ни взять – десантница азари из «Спасателей Галактики».

Сразу к воротам мы, конечно, не побежали. Прятались по кустам, сделали большой крюк, чтобы обойти чужие корабли и горящие обломки. Среди них тела лежали, я отвёл глаза, чтобы не увидеть знакомых лиц. Пока ты их не узнал, они, вроде как, не по-настоящему умерли. Просто тела, как в игре. Не кто-то из друзей или соседей, кто больше не очнётся, потому что на нашу колонию напали какие-то гадкие чужаки.

Я подобрал с земли камень и сжал в кулаке. Большой, увесистый.

Между створками ворот зияла корявая щель. Батарианцы протискивались в неё боком, мы же пролезли, не задев края. 

Проходная была пуста, столы и стулья перевёрнуты, на стенах трещины и следы от выстрелов.

– Пойдём! – Мира побежала, но почему-то не к лифту, а к проходу в технические шахты. Но вдруг остановилась как вкопанная – створки лифта распахнулись, и из него вышел о чём-то разговаривающий по рации батарианец. Я сам не понял, как замахнулся, швырнул в него камнем со всей силы. Попал по глазу. Он согнулся, а я Миру схватил, и мы побежали к техническим шахтам. За спиной загрохотали выстрелы, с потолка что-то осыпалось, но в проход мы заскочили живыми и целыми.

– За мной. – Мира нырнула в один из проходов. За нами слышался глухой топот и ругательства, но Мира уверенно вела меня среди переходов и лестниц, даже почти не хромала. Батарианец, похоже, дорогу не знал, шаги и ругательства звучали всё тише и тише.

Чем дальше мы бежали, тем меньше мне этот туннель нравился. Сначала он был обычным, выплавленным в скале, даже таблички на стенах встречались и лампы горели, пусть и редко. Нас с классом пару раз возили в шахту на экскурсию, такие туннели тут – обычное дело. Если в них отпадает нужда, их просто перекрывают шлагбаумом или устраивают в них склады. 

В конце этого тоже стояли какие-то пыльные ящики без подписей, Мира, не останавливаясь, пролезла между ними, плюхнулась на четвереньки и поползла. Я за ней.

Щель была узкой и низкой, не слишком пыльной, но почему-то паутины в ней было дофига. Я поёжился – ещё не хватало на какого-нибудь паука наткнуться! Наверняка ползают тут, лапками перебирают. Жуть!

Ползли мы долго. А когда выбрались из ящиков, туннель продолжился, только он тёмный был и низкий, явно не обработанный лазерным резаком. Я включил фонарик и некоторое время его осматривал, но Мира дёрнула меня за рукав, и мы пошли вперёд. Идти стало сложнее – пол неровный, потолок – ещё хуже, я один раз чуть голову не расшиб о какой-то камень. Мира же шла уверенно, дорогу она явно знала. Я хотел было спросить, куда она хочет прийти, но не успел.

Мы несколько раз сворачивали в боковые тоннели, пролезли в какой-то лаз, такой узкий, что ползти пришлось на животе, и вот тут я едва не заорал. Новый тоннель был весь заткан какой-то паутиной, по ней деловито ползали зелёные светящиеся жуки… жучищи, с кошку размером! Ползают себе, плетут что-то. Мира даже не удивилась.

– Это, – говорит, – младшие, не бойся их. Они не тронут, если ты со мной.

– А если не с тобой? – спрашиваю, и полезть обратно в лаз мне хочется со страшной силой.

– А без меня сюда заходить не нужно. – Мира даже улыбнулась. – Пойдём, надо Брата найти.

– Мира! – я даже остановился и руку отнял. – Кто твой от…

Договорить я не успел. Из одного отнорка вдруг вылезло что-то огромное, коричневое, с Мариуса ростом. Тоже жук. Кажется… На четырёх лапах, блестящий, с щупальцами и выростами всякими. Он огляделся, щупальцами поводил – на концах они раскрывались, как ладонь или… не знаю… цветок какой? Я Миру собой заслонить хотел, а она вдруг засмеялась, навстречу ему кинулась.

– Не бойся! – говорит. Руки к жучищу протянула, тот к ней щупальца согнул. – Смотри, он не опасный.

И принялась что-то пальцами на щупальцах выстукивать. Жук башку к ней склонил, потом на меня поглядел, у меня сердце в пятки провалилось. Потом лапки вытянул, тонкие, двупалые, коснулся Мириного лица. Та его по пальцам снова похлопала, а потом на цыпочки приподнялась и – мамочки! – поцеловала его! Прямо в середину пасти, между щупалец. Меня едва не вытошнило.

– Мира, ты что творишь! – кричу. Даже подбежал к ней, да только она уже от тварюки оторвалась и рот рукой вытирает.

– Я пить хотела и брат поделился. Ты тоже можешь, если я попрошу. Пей, не бойся. Это просто сладкая вода.

– Нет уж, спасибо! – пить я хотел, но не настолько, чтоб с жуками целоваться. Мерзость какая!

– Как хочешь. – Мира лыбилась во все зубы и довольна была донельзя. – Это – Меньший Брат, он здесь смотрит за тем, как тоннель строят, и охраняет, чтобы никто чужой не прошёл.

Она рассказывала мне, а сама продолжала трогаться с жучищем. Руками, щупальцами, лапками этими его. Я пожалел, что камней под рукой нет. Так, на всякий случай.

– Он что, разумный?

– Не совсем. – Чудище опустилось на колени и протянуло Мире щупальце. Та легко залезла ему на спину, свесилась, протягивая мне руку. – Влезай, быстрее доберёмся! Младшие глупые совсем, они строят и работают. Меньшие Братья поумнее, Старшие – почти совсем умные. А папа – самая умная.

Я влез Мире за спину – чудище было жёстким и неожиданно тёплым, сидеть даже удобно. Он наклонил свои щупальца так, чтобы получилось что-то вроде поручней, Мира за них ухватилась обеими рукам. Мне от её уверенности как-то не по себе было, так что я за щупальца браться не решился, взялся за Миру.

– А-а-а… а ты им приказывать можешь?

– Не совсем. – Мира потупилась. – Я – азари, я не могу петь, как положено. Папа поёт всем своим детям, они слышат и работают сообща. Это как… музыка, разноцветная, сладкая, как цвет облаков. Я так не могу, могу только общаться прикосновениями, как они между собой. Я для отца, наверное, странная: вроде бы разумная, как дочь, но не стану новой царицей, не смогу основать новое гнездо. Но папа меня всё равно любит! У меня есть имя в её песне. 

– Имя? – не понял я

– Имя. Мира’ара – это для других. Когда папа меня зовёт – моё имя золотисто-зелёное, кисловатое и пахнет апельсином. Как у всамделишней дочери.

Тоннели вокруг были странные, явно не людской работы. На их стенах порой висела какая-то склизкая на вид паутина. Страшно было – жуть. Но и интересно почему-то. Я, наконец, решился спросить:

– Мира, кто твой отец?

Та обернулась через плечо.

– Царица рахни. А я разве не сказала?

– Погоди, так это – рахни?! Но они же злые! Их же уничтожили, ещё когда люди в космос не вышли!

Туннели становились всё шире, в боковых отнорках ползали такие же жуки, в основном зелёные, но хватало и коричневых. Плели паутину, таскали что-то, ремонтировали старый орбитальный челнок… Я глазам не поверил и чуть шею не вывернул, пытаясь получше разглядеть, но в боковом ответвлении и правда мелькнул корабль с дырой в боку, которую Младшие деловито латали.

– И ничего не злые! – возмущалась между тем Мира. – Их просто не поняли! Рахни фиолетово-сладкие, умные и добрые и никого не хотели завоёвывать! А теперь папа прячется, потому что не хочет, чтобы опять недопонимание случилось!

Между тем наш коричневый встретил ещё одного рахни, чёрного и здоровенного, со светящимися пятнами на боках. Они с коричневым долго обтрогивали друг друга лапками, потом он щупальце протянул и Миру потрогал и только потом посторонился.

– Уже скоро, – шепнула та и слезла со спины рахни. – Пойдём, дальше лучше пешком.

Мы вошли в короткий широкий тоннель. Идти пришлось совсем недолго, а потом он вывел нас в такую здоровенную пещеру!

Зал был огромным. Круглый, стены сплошь заплетены паутиной, наверху, на самом куполе, большие светящиеся шары, я так и не понял, что это, а спросить не сообразил. На полу – какие-то красные штуки с острыми шипами, между ними зелёные рахни ходят, чистят их и трогают.

– Что это? – спрашиваю.

– Яйца. Из них выведутся новые дети, чтобы семья процветала. Не наступи только, а то Братья разозлятся и почернеют.

Мы с Миррой шли по узкой тропинке между яиц, зелёные на нас внимания не обращали. Чёрный и светящийся шёл за нами вслед, цокая когтями по камню.

– А это кто? – спросил я у Миры.

– Старший Брат, один из мужей папы. Тут их ещё пятеро, – она показала наверх и я, наконец, заметил светящиеся пятна в нишах у потолка. – Они охраняют гнездо и папу.

В семейных связях этих существ я окончательно запутался. А потом она вышла нам навстречу. Огромная, чёрно-серая, со светящимися пятнами на шкуре. Склонила к Мире похожую на клин морду с пучком коротких щупалец, взглянула огромными, с апельсин, глазами. Я насчитал четырнадцать, по семь с каждой стороны. 

Мира протянула ей руку.

– Папа! Помоги нам. На колонию напали!

Они молча стояли некоторое время, глядя друг другу в глаза. Потом царица протянула Мире раскрытое щупальце, та вложила в него руку, совсем маленькую и светло-голубую на таком фоне.

А потом Мира повернулась ко мне, улыбнулась широко:

– Она поможет. А ещё она хочет поговорить, ты только не пугайся. 

Глаза её вдруг засветились белым, голос изменился, так, как будто говорила не она, а целый хор разных людей, в нём было эхо, такое, какое бывает в пустых ангарах или цистернах со стальными стенками.

– Спасибо, что сберёг нашу дочь, человек. Мы благодарны, мы ценим добро. Наши дети выйдут на поверхность и покарают тех, кто вторгся в мирные земли. Не тревожься, тебе здесь ничего не угрожает. Отдохните, дети, вы всё сделали правильно.

Глаза у Миры перестали светиться. Она, ничуть не испуганная, подошла ко мне.

– Пойдём, тут рядом есть комната, где можно отдохнуть.

Комната оказалась сплошь затянутой паутиной маленькой камерой. Паутина здесь была не только на стенах, но и под ногами, мягко пружинящая при каждом шаге. Мира прошла в середину и легла прямо на пол, свернулась клубочком. Я сел рядом. Паутина оказалась мягкой, сухой и совсем не противной на ощупь, сидеть на ней было даже приятно.

– Эх, попить бы!

– А, сейчас принесут. 

В комнату вползли два маленьких зелёных рахни. В челюстях один из них нёс бутылочку минеральной воды, а другой – большой пакет с чипсами. Положили их рядом с нами и уползли, быстро, как муравьи. Я свинтил крышку с бутылки и наконец-то напился.

– Ух ты! – этикетка на бутылке была самая обычная, в магазине в колонии именно такую и продают. – Откуда всё это?

– Мои запасы, – Мира приподнялась на локте, вскрыла пакет и захрустела чипсиной. – Я тут иногда живу по паре дней, вместе с мамой. Когда маме с папой надо какие-нибудь проблемы решить.

Я тут же вспомнил все случаи, когда Арисса уезжала вместе с дочкой непонятно куда, как она говорила – по делам. Подумать только, прямо под нашей колонией живут древние разумные создания! Я думал, такое только в комиксах и случается.

– Как же их не нашли до сих пор? – я тоже запустил руку в пакет и сунул в рот сразу горсть чипсов. Оказались с луком и сметаной, есть можно.

– Просто не искали. – В камеру заполз ещё один зелёный рахни, подполз к Мире. Та размотала бандану с коленки, и он вдруг принялся вылизывать её ногу, собирая грязь и засохшую кровь. – Когда здесь колонию основывали, мама с папой долго советовались, хотели даже перебраться на другую планету, но потом поняли, что гнезду ничего не угрожает. Людям нужен бериллий, на гнездо им плевать. Ну и основной вход не здесь, мы к нему на мамином челноке летаем. Через шахту – для крайних случаев, как сегодня.

– Давно твои… родители друг друга знают? – думать об огромной жучихе как о жене Ариссы было всё ещё как-то дико.

– Очень давно. Мама рассказывает, она тогда курьером работала, её корабль пираты захватили, а папа её спасла. Прямо как в кино, представляешь!

Зелёный рахни закончил очищать коленку, достал откуда-то тонкую паутинку и начал плести вокруг ссадины повязку. Мира ему не мешала, только когда он закончил – сунула последнюю оставшуюся чипсину. Тот сжал её челюстями и уполз, быстро и бесшумно. Я проводил его глазами. Отчего-то от болтовни Миры о её родителях стало грустно. Что там с мамой? С тётей Ланой? А что если они погибли, как папа, что я делать буду?

– Ты не бойся! – Мира пододвинулась ко мне, положила руку на плечо. – Всё с ними будет в порядке. Папа не допустит, чтобы их музыка затихла.

И я ей поверил. И семье её странной поверил тоже, потому что если Мира кому-то доверяет, значит есть за что.

Когда мы вышли на поверхность, уже светало. Нас на сей раз вёз на спине один из Старших Братьев, а рядом шли другие рахни и сама царица. Она подумала и решила, что, раз скрываться больше не выйдет, надо договариваться. Вышли мы на поверхность не там, где вошли, и некоторое время пробирались к шахте через лес. Чужих солдат там уже не было, только удивлённые шахтёры в окружении Меньших Братьев. Царица вышла им навстречу и заговорила через Миру.

– Здравствуйте. Наша азарийская дочь призвала нас и наших детей на помощь вам. Дети покарали тех, кто покусился на ваш покой…

Дальше я не слушал – увидел в толпе маму, скатился со спины рахни и бросился к ней. У мамы голова была перевязана и рука, но она была жива, бросилась ко мне, обняла, прижала к себе. В нос ударил запах гари от её куртки. Я вжался в неё лицом и заплакал, как маленький.

Потом рахни помогли доставить раненых в город. У самой больницы их встретил Мариус, почему-то один, без Айсы. Сперва винтовку вскинул, но потом Мира его успокоила, он даже поблагодарил её за спасение. Рахни у космопорта – мне Мира рассказала – не стали задерживаться: перебили нападавших и ушли.

Царица рахни с ним долго через Миру разговаривала, но я уже не слышал о чём – мама тётю Лану увидела, бросилась к ней. Та тоже разревелась, сперва маму мою целовала как сумасшедшая, потом меня, сказала, что перепугалась ужасно. Было бы из-за чего!

Ей от раненых было не отойти, так что мама просто рядом с ней села. Спросила шёпотом:

– Ты знала, от кого Мира?

– Знала. – Тёть Лана на Миру с папой и Мариусом украдкой покосилась. Вокруг них уже ещё народ собрался, обсуждали что-то. – Но не одобряла. Как выяснилось – зря. Надо будет извиниться перед Ариссой.

Ну наконец-то они поняли! Я же говорил, я всегда знал, что Мира – здоровская. Самая здоровская на свете.

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось на ЗФБ-2019, для команды WTF Xenophilia 2019


End file.
